


the view

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, pls forgive, prototype - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mornings have never been daves thing, but at least dirk can somewhat soften the blow. no sexual innuendo intended. yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the view

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for clicking, but im sorry to say that this isnt finished yet! barely even started. but please read through and if you feel so inclined, leave some comments for some possible things i could include or change! it would help a ton! thanks so much dears

The morning starts with a pretty loud thud. At first you don't think much of it, because what the hell, you're sleeping. But that thud was weird. There aren't usually thuds in the morning, so you think, what was that thud? You start to wake up a little more, and there's a pain, which isn't very cool, but you're still thinking about that thud, so it can wait. You peek open your eyes, but it's really bright, so you close them again, and now you're starting to think more about that pain. You try opening your eyes again, and this time you open them to see a pair of amber eyes looking down at you over the edge of the bed across from you. You suddenly realize you're not on your bed.

"How's the view?" you ask groggily, but it's more of a mumble with your cheek pressed into the floor. You also realize the thud was you. 

"I'd say it's pretty damn good," Dirk answers, and you give a tired chuckle, eyes closing again as you have full intention to fall back asleep on the floor. It's going pretty well, you think, even as you can hear your brother getting out of his bed and taking the few steps towards where you now lay. He stops, and he's right in front of you, you can just tell. You don't move, and neither does he, except to presumably crouch down and put a hand on your head. You let out a content sigh as his fingers start combing through your hair, and yeah, you could definitely get back to sleep like this. He keeps going, and you start to wonder what's wrong with this picture, but it feels good so you don't think there could be anything wrong. Until his fingers tighten in your hair and pull your head up from the ground, making you yelp and you have to squint to look at him and his stupid smug grin, gritting your teeth. Too good to be true. "Rise and shine," he drawls. You tell him you don't feel like it. But he drops you, and you barely manage to save yourself before your jaw collides with the floor as Dirk gets up and starts to leave the room. It's only seven, you think to yourself. Seven fucking early o'clock on the dot. What the fuck.

It's seven thirty six by the time you make it into the kitchen, Dirk's in the shower still, and you just want to eat some breakfast. You're both surprised and not to find something waiting there for you already, though you don't dwell on it much as you take the bagel and have a bite. Dirk always gets it right. You usually forget you'd put anything in the toaster and the edges get singed. You settle down on the couch and nibble away at your breakfast. He made you breakfast. Damn this is some domestic shit you've got going on here. 

By the time Dirk's out of the shower, you're brushing crumbs off your shirt and bringing your plate to the kitchen while you assume Dirk's getting dressed. Your plate gets dumped into the sink to be dealt with closer to the end of the day, and promptly steer yourself back towards your room. 

You stop when you open the door because you're greeted with a whole lot of pantsless ass and you give a low whistle, making Dirk look over his shoulder at you. "How's the view?" he asks you, and you can't help but grin when you answer, closing the door behind you. "Pretty fuckin' good."

He chuckles at you while he finishes getting dressed, and you pad over towards your dresser to get some clothes for yourself, as well, but not before a playful slap that actually ends up more on the small of Dirk's back than his ass in your attempt to be casual and not look at what you're doing, to which he actually hisses a little, shooting a half-hearted glare over his shoulder. Your give a small grin in apology before you start rifling through your drawers for some drawers. You settle on a burgundy tshirt and some light wash jeans, and you've barely got the button done up before there's hands on your hips, turning you around and pressing you back against the dresser behind you. You've both neglected to put your shades on by this point, and your gazes meet almost instinctively. You admit that you'd expected some sort of advance from your brother at this point, not that you would have minded, some sort of tension, or anything of the sort that he would feel the need to seek out your attention this way. But you're pleasantly surprised to see how adoringly he's looking at you, the bold colour of his eyes softened with it. 

"Hey," he nearly whispers, his voice low. You raise an eyebrow expectantly, because you know damn well he's not done, so this is as close to encouragement as you're going to get. He leans in close, like he's telling you some huge secret. "You come here often?"

You can't help it when a grin starts spreading over your lips, looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension, contemplating if you're going to play along. Slowly, you bring your hands up from hanging at your sides to rest on top of his hands still situated comfortably on your hips, tilting your head a little with a non-commital shrug. "I drop by every now and then." His smirk widens. "Think I could make you a regular?" 

This is where you have to drop the act, chuckling more to yourself about the situation than anything else in particular. "I already am a regular, dumbass. This is our bedroom," you retort, but he goes unphased. "Mm, I love it when you call it that," he murmurs, voice low and sultry for no other reason than to be a dramatic loser, and you can't help but roll your eyes at his antics. "What the fuck else would I call it, huh?" you answer before you gently move his hands away from your hips to move back towards the door, though your pinky catches his to lead him along behind you.


End file.
